Speaking out
by Litening-strike-prime
Summary: Jessica had the worst life possible.Abusive parents ,no friends and above all no one to talk to.Her only happiness is her afternoon rideing with her horse ,Striker.All that changes with her encounter with Barricade.FLAMES WILL BE USED AS FIRE FOR WARMTH.
1. Chapter 1 speaking out

What** up i gots a new story plz reveiw i need dem and i have a poll on my profile check it out nd vote!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the transformers -_-' There will be Romanian with translations after them in this story!**

* * *

Chapter1:A knew Family...

Jessica cowerd in the corner of her room today ,like every day,**he** had come home drunk and had remembered the past,yelling about how it was all Jessica's fault and that she had been the cause of her mothers death and grabbed her by the neck and threw her throu the hall door where she landed on her arm and cuts were forming on her neck and arms."Ai omorât-o!TU BRAT egoiști!"(_you killed her!You selfish_ brat!)All she could do was withstand the beating until he got board and left for the bar and Jessica was alone...she climbed the stairs to her room and looked at herself in the mirror where she saw cuts and bruises that stode out against her skin as she looked at her reflection and infront of her was a skrany thirteen year old girl With black hair that had blue highlights and the girl had blood stained jeans that were ripped at the knees,a red t-shirt that used to be white and old sneakers and the girls skin was as pale as the moon and She thought her eyes were strange since her right eye was a light baby-blue colour while the other was toxic green."**Am de gând să plece azi"._(i am going to run away)She_**_ thought. _

* * *

Jessica packed what little thing she had which concisted of:her saveings which was $100,black skater boy shorts with green stripes down the sides,a black tank-top with a green dragon on the front,a green hodie,black sunglasses ,black hightops with green around the sides,a black cheerleader skirt with gold highlights,another black tank-top,black teenis shoes,a black bolero jacket ,gold gloves,black leggings,white combat boots that came to her knee,a black long sleeve shirt,a black t-shirt hodie with white highlights on the colar and a white hood and white fingerless gloves that came to her elbow.

Jessica put on the skater boy shorts,the black tank-top with the dragon on the front the green hodie,the black hightops and the sunglasses then tied her hair into a ponytail and put the other stuff in her bag and grabbed her skateboard,opend her window then procedded to jumped out the window then skated down the street till she came to a dirt road where she picked the skateboard up and ran down the road into a small ranch called 'Lucky Medows'.She jogged to the end of the stable and opend the stall where she found a thouroghbread sadle-back stalion that was completly grey and had reins,a halter and a saddle so she mounted him and took off out of the stable and down the country road and as she rode him flashbacks corrupted her.

**Flashback:**

_Jessica was sitting in her room makeing a card for her mom and dad because it was their wedding and she put it in the envelope and looked at herself in the mirror and saw she was wearing a baby-blue silk dress that came to her knees with baby-blue leggings underneath and white ballerina flats that mached her hair as it was it's natural hair colour ,white,and was in a braid with white flowers in it and then skipped down the stairs and into the limo waiting for her and her mom where they talked till they pulled up to a church and Jessica got out and stode at the door where she was handed a white flower and her mother walked in after Jessica ,said a few words at the alter in english which Jessica still couldn't speak,kissed her dad and walked down the isle._

**Flashback end.**

Jessica pusshed the memory to the back of her mind and checked where she was which was in Tranquility Nevada,well away from Detroit and shiverd as a chill went up her spine."Cineva este cu ochii pe mine"(Someone is watching me)she mumbled to herself as she turned a corner where she saw a police car with the words "To punish and enslave"on the door and manouverd Striker to walk past it slowly where she got the fright of her life as it had no driver but started to drive towards her."Masina este pastrate masina Demon! Spawn de Satana! Du-te înapoi la iad!"(The car is possesed!Demon car!Spawn of satan!Go back to hell!)she screamed as she spun Striker around and took of down the road and turned into an abandoned wearhouse and heard the car comeing and screamed as it came throu the window next to her."Ce vrei de la mine?"(What do you want from me?)she asked the car that was now infront of her."Are you Jessica Florentine?"it asked but it came out like giberish to Jessica."Nu te înțeleg eu pot vorbi doar română și italiană"(I can not understand you I can only speak Romanian and Italian)she said."Wait you speak italiană does that mean italian?I'll try Mirage"the car said.A few seconds later A red ferarie cam speeding into the warehouse and looked at Jessica."Un alt unul!"(Another one!)she said in a frustrated voice."She speaks italian."the police car said to the ferarie."Piccolo qual è il tuo nome?"(Little one what is your name?)The ferarie asked."Il mio nome è Jessica ... che cosa sei?"(My name is Jessica...whay are you?)she said."siamo Cybertroniano dal pianeta Cybertron"(we are cybertronian from the planet cybertron)The ferarie said."Ok ... si può dare l'auto della polizia un messaggio per me?"(ok...can you give the police car a message for me?"she asked."Sì"(yes)the ferarie said."Digli che se mi avesse mai insegue ancora mi occuperò personalmente di fare in modo che non sarà in grado di guidare per una settimana"(Tell him that if he ever chases me again I will personally see that he wont be able to drive for a week)she said and the ferarie gave the message to the police car."è il tuo cognome Florentine?"(Is your last name Florentine?"the Ferarie asked."Sì"(yes)she said."Poi, Jessica, tu sei la nipote di Captin Lennox."(Then Jessica you are the niece of Captin Lennox)the ferarie said."zio Lennox? Se conosci lui allora il vostro ok"(Uncle Lennox?If you know him the your ok)she said as the ferarie and the police car escourted Jessica to the Lennox house where Will Lennox came out of his house and greeted the Ferarie and the police car."Hey Mirage,Barricad what brings you guys here?"he asked."We ran into your niece Jessica Florentine."Barricade said and Will gasped as he took out his phone"Where is she?"he asked." Eu sunt aici unchiul Will"(Im over here uncle Will)Jessica said in Romanian."Jessica!How've you been sweetheart?"Will asked."Am fost good te, Sarah și Annabelle face?"(I have been great how have you,Sarah and Annabelle been?)she asked."We've been good hows your dad?"Will asked which caused Jessica to make a face between pain and disgust."Mi pasă abuzur les,he mine atunci când vine acasă beat la bar și dă vina pe mine pentru mame Moarte .He a determinat-o cu driveing lui beat."(I could care less because he abuses me when he comes home drunk from the bar and blames me for moms death when he caused it with his drunkdriveing.)she said with tears streaming down her face which caused Will to growl as he walked over to her and hugged her"It's ok he can't hurt you here"he said to her."Come on sweetheart I'll help you put Striker in the stable and then we'll go see auntie Sarah ok?"Will asked Jessica."Cert unchiul Will.I nu se poate aștepta penntru a vedea Sarah și Annabelle."(Sure thing uncle Will.I can't wait to see Sarah and Annabelle.)she said as they put Striker in the stable and went into the house to meet Sarah and Annabelle.

* * *

"Sarah,Annabelle I have a surprise for you!"Will said as he was attacked in a hugg by Annabelle and Sarah came in after Annabelle and smiled at the sight"What's the surpries dear?"she asked as Will smiled and motioned his hand to someone behind the door and Annabelle screamed"COUSIN JESSICA!"She jumped out of her dads hands and bolted towards Jessica who was tackled in a hugg."Cousin Jessica!Your here!"Annabelle exclaimed and giggled in Jessicas arms."Da, eu sunt au crescut atât de mult!"(Yes I am and you have grown so Much!)Jessica said as Annabelle jumped out of her arms and ran over to her dad to ask him what she said as Sarah walked over to Jessica and hugged her"Long time no see how have you been?"Sarah asked while Jessica giggled and replied"Am fost bun Sarah mulțumesc de întrebare"(I have been good Sarah thank you for asking)."Thats good come along dinners ready"Sarah said as the Lennoxs and Jessica went into the dineing room and they ate and afterward Sarah showed Jessica to her room and let her get setled in and as she was setlling in Will told Sarah about Jessicas dad and they decided she was going to live with them.

* * *

**So watcha think?**

**Special thanks to:JasmineChyanne for favouriting This story and Hope you guys liked the story!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!THE MORE YOU REVEIW THE SONNER I UPDATE!:)**


	2. Chapter 2 speaking out

**Hey people what up?**

**Special thanks to:ForgotMyName2Day for being the first reveiwer of my story Speaking out!**

**Dragin:Hey people!:)**

**Me:Dragin!What'er you doin here?**

**Dragin:Chillin.**

**Me:O...K do the disclaimer!**

**Dragin:Fine:Litening-Strike-Prime doesn't own Transformers except for Jessica and Striker!**

* * *

Chapter 2:Meet the Friends.

Jessica setled in with the Lennoxs quickly seeing as they were her moms best friends and became her aunt and uncle when she was born and liked liveing with them because they did fun things like:Horseriding on the weekends,went to the beach and played games with her and was learning english quickly with the two talking cars :Mirage and Barricade."Mă întreb ce Mirage și Barricade fac atunci când nu sunt de învățare engleză cu ei .."(I wonder what Mirage and Barricade do when I am not learning english with them)she said outloud to no-one in particular but shrugged it off and picked up her skateboard for entertainment because today she was going to base with her uncle,Will,to meet his friends and was wearing her black cheerleader skirt with black leggings underneath,her black tank-top with gold stripes down the sides,her black tenis shoes and her green hodie along with her sunglasses and her hair was in a high pony-tail and she had a chain with a skull on it around her neck and walked down the stairs and walked out to where Will and Annabelle were waiting for her and she was the last to come and they sat into their black GMC topkick and set off for NEST army base.

When they arrived they stepped out of the truck and Will led her to a huge hanger with two chevys that were red and green,a silver solstic,three feraries one was yellow the other two were red and silver,a mustange police car,a police cruiser,three motorbikes that were blue,pink and purple,a black and yellow camero,an ambulance and a blue peter built truck with red flames."Sunt în paradis mașină!"(I am in car paradise!)she said but most girls would have looked at the cars in the hanger and moved on but Jessica,no."Altele decât m-ai adus la un loc plin de masini cele mai awsome, de ce suntem aici din nou?"(Other than bringing me to the most awsome place full of cars,why are we here again?)she asked."We're here to meet my friends Jessica"Will answerd as metal scrapped against metal and Jessica turned around to face not cars anymore but giant metal robots"Acest lucru ... este ... asa ... distractiv!"(This is so cool!)she tallest of them knelt fown infront of Jessica"Hello Jessica I am Optimus prime."He said."Mă bucur să te cunosc Optimus Prime.I nu vreau să fiu nepoliticos, dar ceea ce esti?"(Nice to meet you Optimus Prime.I do not mean to be rude ,but what are you?)she asked."She asked what you are"Will translated."We are atomic robotic organisms from cybertron but you can call us autobots"Optimus replied."That ...is...cool"Jessica said with dificulty."Jess you spoke english!"Will said in amazment which caused Jessica to giggle and look around and smirk as she saw a ramp and droped her skateboard on the ground and took of at full speed to the ramp and when Will saw what she was doing he panicked"Jessica no no no no no!"he chanted over and over which caused Optimus to look over at her just as she went up the ramp"La infinit și dincolo de aceasta!"(To infinity and beyond!)she roared at the top of her lungs as she did a three-sixty ollie in mid-air and landed on the wheels of her skateboard."Ta-da!"she said while circuleing Will and stopped and looked at an amused Optimus and a smile krept on her face as she saw the other robots stunned in awe while Optimus introduced her to the rest of the Autobots"My first lutenant,Jazz"he pointed to a small silver bot"Whats cracking little bitches?"he said making Jessica growl"Sună-mă din nou, am îndrăznești!"(Call me that again,I DARE YOU!)she growled makeing Jazz shift uncomfertably."My wepons specialist,Ironhide"he pointed to a tall black robot"You feeling lucky,punk?"he asked with cannons whireing and Jeassica starrd at the cannons and a sadictic smile krept onto her face kreeping Will out"Vă sunt cunoscute oficial preferat Autobot meu"(You are know officially my favoirite Autobot)she cackled maniacly."My medic Ratchet"he pointed at a lime and white robot"My scans show she is perfectly healthy"Ratchet stated"Dacă mă scanați din nou, te voi demontați personal cu cuțitul meu de buzunar."(If you scan me again I'll personally dismantle you with my pocket knife)she said and it took Ratchet a few seconds to download Romanian off the web to understand what she said."My spy,Mirage"he gestured to a red bot with wrist blades"Ciao Jessica Com'è il tuo inglese?"(Hello Jessica How is your English?)he smiled"Mi avete sentito qualche secondo fa ricordo? Ho detto questo è così divertente?"(You heard me a few seconds ago remember?I said this is so cool.)she replied in italian and Mirage nodded his head."My scout Bumblebee"he gestured to a black and yellow small bot"Check on the rep yep second to none"he played throu his radio"alegere frumos în cântec"(Nice choice in song)she giggled."My second in comand Prowl"he pointed to a black and gold bot that nodded his head"Vorbesc prea mult?"(Talk much?)She said sarcastically."The twins Skidz and Mudflap"he pointed to two green and red bots"Hey gurl yo like diz?"The red one siad"Shudap Mudflap she a kid ya moron"the green one said as Jessica turned around to face Will"Poate am rănit pe cel roșu?"(Can I hurt the red one?)she asked causeing Will to laugh"Sadly no"he replied."The older twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker"he gestured to two silver and yellow bots"Hey"the silver one greeted"Humph"the yellow on sighed."Nu este nevoie să vorbim atât de mult"(No need to talk so much)she said sarcastically."The triplets Arcee,Elite-1 and Chromia"he gestured to three femmes standing on wheels"Hello Jessica"they greeted."Yay! Roboți motocicletă! Aceasta zi tot mai bine și mai bine"(Yay!Motorcycle Robots!This day just keeps getting better and better)she said."And Barricade"he pointed to a tall black and white robot with red eyes"Jessica"he greeted."Știu că ai spus că ești Cybertronian și un Autobot, dar de ce sunt ochii roșii?"(I know you said you were cybertronian but why are your eyes red?)she asked."Im an ex-decepticon,they are evil"he spat the last part as Jessica nodded her head in understandment and looked at Sunstreaker then at Mudflap" Cred că am găsit o cale de Mudflap de a fi rănit fără să-mi-l provoace"(I think i found a way to hurt Mudflap without me inflicting it)she whispered to Will as she pulled out her hidden sling-shot and loaded a paint bomb into it that was in her pocket and shot the paint bomb straight at Sunstreakers face and it conected with it then he looked at Jessica and she pointed at Mudflap and watched the magic happen as he lunged at him and flung him into a wall while screaming"Dont ruin my paintjob!"She brokedown in histarical laughing with tears streaming down her freaked Ratchet out and he scaned her which made her stop as she feelt that tingiling sensation again and pulled out her pocket knife and jumped at his legg scratching it with the knife causeing Ratchet to scream in pain as the knife was draged throu his armour plateing drawing energon as Will rushed forward and pulled Jessica off of Ratchets limped to the medd bay as Will strugled with a scurming Jessica."Dă-mi drumul! Nu am terminat cu dobitocul sperii!"(Let me go!I'm not done with that freaking moron!)she roard and as she was scurming some random man came over to her with a needle and stuck it in her arm makeing Jessica fall unconsciuos.

* * *

Jessica pov:

I feel like I was slapped with a bus,maybe I was maybe I wasn't.I look around my surondings and see I am in a hospital room...what?I get out of the bed and walk to the door which is HUGE!I wait a few seconds and the door slides open as a giant robot walks in.I make my escape as I dash to where I can here people talking.I walk into a giant room full of more giant robots and the memories of what happend flood back to me_"Will este asa de gând pentru a obține cel mai rău posibil glumă trase pe el."(Will is soo going to get the biggest possible prank pulled on him.)_I think as I slowly walk in and I see Will and I run at full speed until I'm right behind him and SMACK!Right into the back of him,I cheer,Will screams and Annabelle laughes.I get of him and everyone in the room is stareing at me."Si potrebbe fare una bellissima spia, Jessica ... potremmo aver bisogno di lavorare sulle tue abilità di attacco però."(You would make an excellent spy,Jessica...we might need to work on your attack skills though.)Mirage said Makeing me grin happily.I then felt the wonderdul sensation of being scanned again...did you catch my sarcasm?I turned around and glared at Ratchet"HO DETTO Smettila!"(I TOLD YOU STOP THAT!)I growled and he looked at me with confusion and his er...eyes?whatever they are dimmed."Did you just speak Italian?"he asked me."Parlo italiano e rumeno, perché mia madre era italiana e sono nato e cresciuto a Roma, in Italia e posso parlare rumeno perché ho vissuto lì fino all'età di sette anni."(I can speak Italian and Romanian because my mother was Italian and I was born and raised in Rome,Italy and I can speak Romanian because I lived there till I was seven.)I state and saw that Mirage found this interesting"Where did you live after you were seven?"he asked me in english.I thought for the word in english and replied"Russia"in a heavy Romanian acent that made me sound like a female count dracula which Suntreaker found funny"Oh no its Countess Draculaura!Run before she drinks your energon and blood!"He said in a mock terrified voice.I rolled my eyes at him then I decided to do something."Вы мне на нервы Санстрикер"(You are getting on my nerves Sunstreaker)I said in Russian freaking him out which made him freeze and his eyes?Whateer they are dimmied and he fell over shaking the ground,makeing me fall.I blinked and Sideswipe starred at his brother"You made him glitch .." He whispered.I cocked my head to the left"Is that a ...good lucru?(Thing)I asked and Ratchet shock his head "Thats a bad thing but on the bright side if you can make Sunstreaker glitch you can make any cybertronian glitch."he said which made me grin but the autobots except for Optimus took three steps away from me while Ratchet whisked Sunstreaker of to the med-bay and Optimus put his hand down for me so I hoped on"You need a gardian."he said.I looked at him"Cum spui tu"(Whatever you say)I replied."Mirage you will be Jessicas gardian since she trusts you the most."Optimus said makeing me smile at Mirage and he returned the smile...I felt Optimus put me down and I looked at Mirage"Vuoi vedere un trucco?"(Wanna see a neat trick?)I asked so he nodded his head and I looked around for my bag and skateboard"Dove è la mia borsa e pensione?"(Where is my bag and board?)I asked him makeing him pick me up and put me on his shoulder as we walked into a place with tables and people eating"Hey Jessica,Mirage come over here!"Will called to us so Mirage walked over to sett me down on the bench next to Will."Jessica I'd like you to meet my bestfriend Epps."He gestured to an african-american man with a shaved head."Hey girlie"he greeted.I smiled"Bună Epps."(Hello Epps.)I said and he frowned"You sure she's your niece?"He asked Will."I'm his niece I was born in Italy and raised there till I was four and I moved to Romania when I was four and lived there till I was seven then I moved to russia for a while and now I'm in america"I said in my Female vampire acent makeing him starre at me and smile"Makes sense"he said.I spotted my bag next to Will's foot along with my board.I smiled and grabed the board.I got on the board and took off , whizzeing past people until I was at the ramp again.I bolted toward it on my board and saw a bit of red and two peole as I got to the ramp,went up it and fliped in mid air.I landded in a hand-stand on the board and flipped forward where I landed infront of my shocked uncle and an amazed Epps."You like my trick?"I asked and Mirage clapped as did Will and Epps and I thought"_This is going to be and interesting rest of my life"_

* * *

**So what did you think?Good bad?**

**Special thanks to:Carolina's Evil Angel for adding this story to his/her favourites and Alerts.**

**IF any of you have an OC or favourite Autobot you want in the story PM me and I'll also acept Decepticons.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!THE MORE YOU REVEIW THE SOONER I UPDATE.**

**Until then my faithfull readers which has now totaled to :158 veiwers!**

**Thank you for makeing me feel loved!**


	3. Chapter 3 Speaking out

**Hey people!Thanks to:Redpenned for PMing me and geist for reveiwing this story. **

**Special Thanks to:WingBladeWeaver1357 for giving me the Idea for this chapter!**

**Just a quick notice:In the previois chapters no-one was on their phones!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS.**

* * *

Chapter3:Scars And a Name Change..

Jessica and Sunstreaker where playing Mario kart,Sunstreaker was getting hammered by Jessica who had a winning streak soon after the sixth round and Sunstreaker got board, stopped playing leaveing an uturly board Jeasica who decided to lay on the Autobot sized couch,daydreaming.

Jessica soon dozed off but that was a big mistake as the sleves on her hoodie rooled up reveling long gashes on her arms with some still seeping bandages so,of course Ratchet choose that particular moment to walk into the recRoom. and panic when he saw Jessica,more specifically her arms and whisked her off to the med-bay where he used his holoform to tend to her arms.

Ratchet's holoform was a man in his mid fifties with a streak of red in his hair and was wearing a medic jacket,red pants and a white t-shirt with white runners and after he tended to her he went back to the recRoom.

When Jessica woke up from her little nap she was confused as to why she was in the Med-bay so she hopped of the human sized bed and walked over to the door getting annoyed when it didn't open so she gave up and went back to the bed."I'm not getting out of here unless a 'bot walks throu that door"she thought as she watched the door and after half an hour it slid open to revel Ratchet with a stern face that made Jessica gulp in fear."Whatever happend I didn't do it I swear!"she pleaded with Ratchet wich made him starr at her with confusion"What?I'm only consurned about you and your arms."he said makeing her look at her arms and she gave a sheepish smile"I didn't cause this...my dad did"she whispered but Ratchet caught every word and growled and commed Optimus about what Jessica said and discharged Jessica from the med-bay.

As Jessica walked down the hall she found Optimus walking up the hall and she waved at him getting a small smile and a nodd of his helm in reply but continued walkeing into the cantien where she spotted Will and Epps with two new people"Hey whats up girlie"Epps greeted her."Nothing Epps"she replied and starrd at a boy with curly brown hair ,brown eyes and a smile plastered on his face"Jess meet Sam"Will said introduceing them."Hi"Sam said"Yeah...um...Hi"Jeasica replied while looking at the other boy who had short brown hair,brown eyes and tanned skin"Jess I'd also like you to meet Leo"Will said."Hello beutiful"he said flirting with her"You do relies your fliriting with a thirteen year old right idiota?"(Idiot)she said and Leo imediatly stratend up and stutered"Well...I...um"Jessica stared at him and rolled her eyes"Он такой странный человек"(he is such a weird person)she said in russian.

* * *

As Will,Jessica and Ironhide drove home Will asked her where she was for half the day"I was in the med-bay"she replied makeing him look at her"Why?"he asked"Ratchet saw my scars and bandages"she replied still gazeing out the window while her reply made Ironhide swearve startaling Will and causing him to shreik."You...have...scars!?"Ironhide screamed makeing Jessica wince at the high frequince"Yeah...because of my dad...no you can't terminate him...Its Optimus' 'No harming humans'rule"Jessica said as Ironhide grumbled to himself as they drove home"Jessica why do you wear your sunglasses?"Will asked makeing Jessica freeze and slowly remove her sunglasses"I wear them because my eyes are diferent colours"she replied as Will looked at her eyes and smiled"So haveing two different coloured eyes is ok.A blue eye and a green eye?That is awsome"Will smiled"Thats what mom used to say and she also gave me a nickname and called me Dexter because I was smart like the kid from Dexters laboratory"Jessica laughed as they pulled up into the drive"Now I can call you Dexter when I want to tease you!"he chuckled as Jessica rolled her eyes and thought for a second"Can I change my name to Dexter?"she looked at Will and he looked at her"Why?"he asked."Cause my 'Dad' picked the name Jessica out and My mom called me Dexter and I want to hounor my mom so...can I?"she asked and Will thought it over as they walked into the house"I'll talk it over with Sarah kay?"he asked and Jessica nodded and smiled"Kay"she giggled while pretending her hand was a plane flying in the air while makeing plane noises with her mouth"Neeeowwww!"she said as she 'Crashed' the plane into Will who smiled in amusement and shoke his head"Sarah we're home!"he called in the door-way as Annabelle attacked him with a hugg"Daddy!"she screamed"Hey princess how was your day?"he asked."It was fun!"she exclaimed and Sarah walked in"Hey sweetheart,so how was your day?"she asked takeing Annabelle out of his arms"It was good,Jess met the Autobots"Will said with happiness"Thats nice,Did you like them Jess?"Sarah asked and Jessica nodded her head and smiled at Annabelle"Wanna play a game Annie?"Jessica asked and her reply was Annabelle jumping out of Sarahs arms and dragging Jessica to her room."Jess wants to change her name from Jessica to Dexter"Will stated makeing Sarah laugh"Like Dexter from Dexters laboratory?Her mom always called her that"Sarah nodded"Yeah,I was going to ask about what your thoughts were on that"Will said."She can change her name to that if she wants to because its her decision."Sarah replied as she walked into the kitchen and started dinner.

* * *

After dinner Will and Sarah discused wether Jessica wanted to change her name or not"Yes!Thank you so much!"she giggled hugging them in a death gripp and they laughed as Jessica cartwheeled around the room while in her hyper-active stage until she calmed down and after that she was exhausted so she went to bed and the next morning she woke up as not Jessica Flourintine but as Dexter Lennox.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bitt short but I am a very slow writer and I didn't want to surpress my readers any longer(If I have any left)so reveiw like always and PM me with ideas.**

**NO FLAMES!**


End file.
